Epic Campaign
Related * Characters * Locations * Maps Campaign Session Summaries * Session 01 - August 11th, 2017 - "Greenest in Flames" * Session 02 - August 31th, 2017 - "Blue Dragon Attack" * Session 03 - September 14th, 2017 - "Saving the Sanctuary" * Session 04 - September 28th, 2017 - "Ambush at the Flour Mill" * Session 05 - October 12th, 2017 - "The Champion's Duel" * Session 06 - November 9th, 2017 - "Tracking the Raiders" * Session 07 - December 7th, 2017 - "The Raider's Camp" * Session 08 - January 1st, 2018 - "Unwelcome Guests" * Session 09 - February 15th, 2018 - "Escape from the Cult" * Session 10 - March 1st, 2018 - "Return to the Raider's Camp" * Session 11 - March 15th, 2018 - "The Dragon Hatchery" * Session 12 - March 29th, 2018 - "Death and Birth" * Session 13 - April 12th, 2018 - "Elturiel and the Warlock" * Session 14 - May 10th, 2018 - "Welcome to the Landing" * Session 15 - May 24th, 2018 - "The Red Sun Slaughter" * Session 16 - June 7th, 2018 - "Attack of the Hill Giants" * Session 17 - June 21st, 2018 - "The Spider Men" * Session 18 - July 19th, 2018 - "The Gates of Ironbay" * Session 19 - August 2nd, 2018 - "The Quiet Council" * Session 20 - August 16th, 2018 - "Small Town, Giant Trouble" * Session 21 - August 30th, 2018 - "Triboar's Fiery Aftermath" * Session 22 - September 27th, 2018 - "Down the Long Road" * Session 23 - October 25th, 2018 - "Surprising Stone Giants" * Session 24 - November 8th, 2018 - "Breaking Bandits" * Session 25 - November 19th, 2018 - "The Tower and the Watch Captain" * Session 26 - December 6th, 2018 - "The Drow Incursion" * Session 27 - January 3rd, 2019 - "The Path to the Temple" * Session 28 - January 17th, 2019 - "Enemy at the Gates" * Session 29 - January 31st, 2019 - "Temple of Giants" * Session 30 - February 14th, 2019 - "Eye of the All-Father" * Session 31 - February 28th, 2019 - "Report to the Council Quiet" * Session 32 - March 14th, 2019 - "Assault on Castle Naerytar" * Session 33 - March 28th, 2019 - "Lair of the Froghemoth" * Session 34 - April 25th, 2019 - "Bonebinder Sermon in the Black Shrine" * Session 35 - May 9th, 2019 - "The Hunting Lodge" * Session 36 - June 6th, 2019 - "Storming Skyreach" * Session 37 - June 20th, 2019 - "Death to the Black Wyrmspeaker" * Session 38 - July 18th, 2019 - "Vault of the Cloudchaser" * Session 39 - August 15th, 2019 - "The Ironbay Lord Council" * Session 40 - August 29th, 2019 - "Retreat from Svardborg" * Session 41 - September 12th, 2019 - "The Frozen Throne" * Session 42 - September 26th, 2019 - "The Sacrifice" * Session 43 - October 10th, 2019 - "Castle of the Cloud Giants" * Session 44 - November 7th, 2019 - "The Moondoor" * Session 45 - December 5th, 2019 - "Yakfolk, Call Lightning" * Session 46 - January 16th, 2019 - "Forge of the Fire Giants" * Session 47 - January 30th, 2019 - "Ironslag Slugfest" Category:EpicCampaign Category:Characters Category:Journal Category:Locations